


Attention

by conaionaru



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Needy Hvitserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: "I'm not going to stop poking you, till you give me attention."
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 6





	Attention

Running through the snow may be difficult, but if the moment calls for it, then you do your best. Outrunning a predator always meant life or death. 

Luckily for (Y/N), Hvitserk is no predator. Just a playful idiot with a dark side when on the battlefield. He may look like a berserker when he is covered in blood, but otherwise, he is a sweetheart. 

At least, when he isn't seeking attention. Then he is a pain in the ass. "(Y/N)! Stop running and come back to bed!"

He sounded like a whining puppy, running after her heels with determination and a pout on his lips. "I have work to do, Hvitty. I can't play or cuddle." 

"But I am boooored." (Y/N) spun on her heel and frowned at the prince. He ran up to her and smiled at her teasingly. 

"I have responsibilities. My family doesn't have thralls to work for them." 

"Do you want some? I am sure has some for spare."

"Are you offering yourself then?" 

"Depends on how you will pay me. I take money, kisses, and sex." (Y/N) rolled her eyes and took him by the hand to led him back to her hut. 

She opened the door and put a plate before him. If she kept him fed, he would leave her alone. The moment the food runs out, he will start bothering her again. 

"Here," Hvitserk smirked at the plate full of meat. "Stuff yourself full and stay."

"You always try to fatten me up (Y/N). Keep it up, and I will marry you."

She kissed his forehead and left the hut to continue her work. The cows and goats had to be milked. Her mother went to wash their clothes in the river, and her father went into the forest to cut down some trees for wood. 

The little goat ran up to her happily, while the rest of the animals just had a sound off. (Y/N) took a bucket for the milk and bend down to the cow when somebody slapped her butt. 

The (h/c) haired girl turned around and slapped the offender only to see Hvitserk cradling his red cheek. "Hvitty!" 

She took his face into her hands and fretted over his future bruise. "Gods, I am so sorry. Why did you scare me like that?" 

"I couldn't help myself! Your ass just looked so good." (Y/N) glared at him halfheartedly and patted the hurting cheek mockingly. 

She returned to her work, but the Ragnarsson poked her ticklish side. 

"Stop it." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"Stop it, Hvitty." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"Hvitseeerk." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"I am warning you, Lothbrok." 

Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. 

"Stop it, you ass!" 

"I'm not going to stop poking you till you give me attention." 

(Y/N) glanced over her shoulder at him with tired eyes. "What am I gonna do with you, Hvitty?" 

"Marry me." He grinned in victory, showing her a golden ring. Jumping up from her seat, she snatched the pretty gift from his hands and looked it over. 

"I stole it in the Mediterranean just for you." (Y/N) smiled at him in adoration. "Well? Will you marry me or no?" 

"Yes!" Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him close. The Ragnarsson lifted her into the air and spun her around in happiness. 

He may be an idiot and needy. But he was hers, and she was his. Running through the snow may be difficult, but if the moment calls for it, then you do your best. Outrunning a predator always meant life or death. 

Luckily for (Y/N), Hvitserk is no predator. Just a playful idiot with a dark side when on the battlefield. He may look like a berserker when he is covered in blood, but otherwise, he is a sweetheart. 

At least, when he isn't seeking attention. Then he is a pain in the ass. "(Y/N)! Stop running and come back to bed!"

He sounded like a whining puppy, running after her heels with determination and a pout on his lips. "I have work to do, Hvitty. I can't play or cuddle." 

"But I am boooored." (Y/N) spun on her heel and frowned at the prince. He ran up to her and smiled at her teasingly. 

"I have responsibilities. My family doesn't have thralls to work for them." 

"Do you want some? I am sure has some for spare."

"Are you offering yourself then?" 

"Depends on how you will pay me. I take money, kisses, and sex." (Y/N) rolled her eyes and took him by the hand to led him back to her hut. 

She opened the door and put a plate before him. If she kept him fed, he would leave her alone. The moment the food runs out, he will start bothering her again. 

"Here," Hvitserk smirked at the plate full of meat. "Stuff yourself full and stay."

"You always try to fatten me up (Y/N). Keep it up, and I will marry you."

She kissed his forehead and left the hut to continue her work. The cows and goats had to be milked. Her mother went to wash their clothes in the river, and her father went into the forest to cut down some trees for wood. 

The little goat ran up to her happily, while the rest of the animals just had a sound off. (Y/N) took a bucket for the milk and bend down to the cow when somebody slapped her butt. 

The (h/c) haired girl turned around and slapped the offender only to see Hvitserk cradling his red cheek. "Hvitty!" 

She took his face into her hands and fretted over his future bruise. "Gods, I am so sorry. Why did you scare me like that?" 

"I couldn't help myself! Your ass just looked so good." (Y/N) glared at him halfheartedly and patted the hurting cheek mockingly. 

She returned to her work, but the Ragnarsson poked her ticklish side. 

"Stop it." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"Stop it, Hvitty." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"Hvitseeerk." 

Poke, poke, poke. 

"I am warning you, Lothbrok." 

Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. 

"Stop it, you ass!" 

"I'm not going to stop poking you till you give me attention." 

(Y/N) glanced over her shoulder at him with tired eyes. "What am I gonna do with you, Hvitty?" 

"Marry me." He grinned in victory, showing her a golden ring. Jumping up from her seat, she snatched the pretty gift from his hands and looked it over. 

"I stole it in the Mediterranean just for you." (Y/N) smiled at him in adoration. "Well? Will you marry me or no?" 

"Yes!" Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him close. The Ragnarsson lifted her into the air and spun her around in happiness. 

He may be an idiot and needy. But he was hers, and she was his.


End file.
